doomrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Neildown
Welcome Hi, welcome to DoomRPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Neildown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Martin2 (Talk) 19:40, December 8, 2009 look at ur bloggypoo -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 02:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) --Martin II I scare myself... 14:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Promotion You are now an admin on this wiki. --Martin II The Mad Poet 17:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, mostly it's the basic work. Whenever a new game comes out, use the Template:NewGame to post it on Popular Games. You can look at the below ones while editing to see how it works. Welcoming new users, deleting spam, that kind of stuff. Also, when you use welcome, make sure you do --Martin II The Mad Poet 01:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate!--Martin II The Mad Poet 18:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm M2's Alter-Ego for the WFFW. Good to see your on top of welcoming new users!--Darkfire Talk! 21:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Legends of Andrail Character You need to choose a class. See the list on the Character Creation page. Pick maybe three that interest you and I will give more details. If you wish, you can choose an alignment. There are two types you much choose. Whether you are chaotic (like a rouge), neutral, or orderly (law-abiding, or does things in an orderly fashion, has loyalties) and whether you are Evil, Neutral, or Good. This is not required, but it helps you and the GM (Me).--Martin II The Mad Poet 00:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Rebellion I put my character description in a comment on your Rebellion page. So when do I come in? Thornclaw There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 08:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not seeing much of an actual problem... I think if he is one of Thorn's alias's, then he's not technically doing anything wrong anyway.. and if it is Thorn, but on another computer, it's unprovable... Just report any rule-breaking behavior to me... ... I like ellipses. Anyway, remember Rawfan could easily be a five year old or something. I'll admit his behavior is deviant, but there's no rule against weirdness. Or I would have already been banned. --Martin II Rebellion Name: Claudius William Aerlorn Age: 31 Gender: Male Occupation: You could say a soldier. Any former occupations: Historian, hippie Appearance: Tan skin color and rather full of facial hair Body type: Skinny Eyes: Brown Hair: Dark brown, long (reaching to collarbone), and a walrus mustache and goatee Miscelleanous: Accessories: Acer laptop, GPS, First Aid Kit, Kindle 3G, extra magazines, and food Weapons: Heckler & Koch HK416 rifle with ACOG and M230 grenade launcher, as well as a bayonet and a 3 1/2-foot basket claymore Thorn You say goodbye, and I say hello! 15:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Talking Don't worry about it. You probably had a right to be suspicious, but things have changed now, and I'm glad about it. Thorn You say goodbye, and I say hello! 22:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) We need new users who actually care about Redwall and are young enough that they won't be gone in a few months or something. Users needed to be steered away from the chat and more towards RPGs. -- 00:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Like you said, I would consider taking Jukka out and maybe changing 2012-2013 to a darker color. Apart from that, it looks great! -Bluestripe the Wild